


Lockdown

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for kelly_chambliss who asked for Severus/Minerva, lockdown.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Series: Million Words Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for kelly_chambliss who asked for Severus/Minerva, lockdown.

"It isn't safe to travel, according to the Ministry." Severus set aside the official parchment in thinly-veiled disgust. "Dementors are swarming in Muggle areas because of the so-called lockdown."

"How long are we expected to wait?" Minerva asked. "Days? Weeks?"

"The directive reads 'until further notice.'" He got up and walked to the window that looked out over Hogwarts's grounds. Maybe he'd find time to improve the Potions garden.

He felt Minerva's arms around his waist, her head against his back. Turning in her embrace, he pressed his lips to her temple. 

At least they'd be together for the duration.


End file.
